Porque la luna tiene dos caras
by nymphh
Summary: Siempre vemos el mismo lado de la luna, pero nunca hemos conocido el otro. Romano es un niño que nunca ha tenido suerte en su vida. Por si fuera poco, se ve obligado a vivir en casa de España, donde descubrirá lo que se oculta tras esa sonrisa a veces oscura.
1. Chapter 1

Unas notitas antes de empezar:

Este capítulo está narrado por Romano, ya que me parecía mejor contar lo que siente cuando llega a casa de España. El resto de los capítulos estarán en narrador omnisciente, poniendo entre comillas los pensamientos de cada personaje.

Tiene por ambientación el siglo XVI. España en esta época disfruta de su siglo de oro, pero es una época muy convulsa. Esta idea se me ocurrió tras ver que en la serie sale muy poco la guerra entre España e Inglaterra (sólo recuerdo una breve escena cuando Inglaterra derrota a la Armada Invencible; faltan muchas cosas que contar, Himaruya!)

Sed felices leyendo :)

* * *

><p>1<p>

No quiero estar aquí

Mi nombre es Romano y hace tiempo que sabía que este día iba a llegar. Hoy me convertía en el subordinado de España.

No me extrañó en absoluto cuando vi que el señorito de Austria se llevara a mi hermano menor con él y, como estaba de discusiones con España, decidió venderme a él, por así decirlo, y de ese modo mantener a España alejado de su casa dándole problemas.

Así pues, me encontraba enfrente de la casa de mi "jefe".

Era un día nublado, algo que me hizo temblar puesto que en la casa del maldito España siempre estaba soleado.

Pero no, hoy no era un día de esos.

Tenía toda la pinta de querer romper a llover, tanto como yo quería romper a llorar. Pero no podía mostrarme débil. Nunca lo había hecho y ahora lo haría menos. Mucho menos cuando abrí la pesada y chirriante puerta de metal para entrar en el largo camino que conducía a la casa de España.

¿He puesto "casa"?

Rectifico.

Palacio.

Cuando estaba frente al que sería mi nuevo hogar no podía ni hacer una vista panorámica del edificio de lo inmenso que era por fuera, pero por dentro no se quedaba corto tampoco.

Aunque estaba algo…desordenado.

A cada paso que daba saltaba un fino manto de polvo alrededor de mis pequeños zapatos.

-¿Hola?... – Nada.- ¿Hay alguien?...

El eco era lo que le faltaban a mis nervios que empezaron a mostrarse cada vez más externamente.

Decidí dar pasos cortos, con la esperanza de que alguien me hubiera oído y estuviera viniendo a socorrerme, porque no sabía a dónde ir ni qué hacer.

Entonces una joven apareció bajando las escaleras. Su vestido azulado se removía con cada escalón y su pelo rubio dorado se ondulaba en el aire. Me paré para observarla mejor, en verdad era muy bonita y tenía pinta de ser amable. Eso calmó un poco mis nervios.

-¡Hola, pequeño! – me saludó-. ¿Te has perdido?

Entonces, al ver que probablemente ella no lo supiera y yo tuviera que dar explicaciones, mis nervios afloraron provocando que mis manos temblaran a pesar de tener el bajo de mi camisa bien agarrado.

-Y-yo soy… Romano. Y-y estoy aquí p-porque soy el subordinado de E-España.

La muchacha pareció pensar en lo que le había dicho y entonces puso cara de haber caído en la cuenta.

-¡Ah, claro! Romano, el mayor de las Italias. España me comentó algo de eso. No sabía que ibas a venir tan pronto.

-Austria me ha traído hasta aquí.

-Oh, qué bien. Por cierto, yo soy Bélgica. Encantada.

-I-igualmente.

Nos quedamos un rato sin saber qué decir.

-Y, ¿puedo preguntar qué vas a hacer aquí?

-Bueno.. Estoy aquí para ayudar a hacer las tareas de la casa.

-¡Genial! Así no tendré que encargarme de esta casa yo sola. Como ves, es inmensa y todavía sigo perdiéndome. – Se agachó hacia mí y me sonrió-. No tienes por qué estar tan nervioso, aquí se vive muy bien, aunque no te lo parezca a simple vista. España tiene buena gastronomía y buen clima. Aunque hoy está algo nublado… - Dijo y se levantó para marcharse-. Espero que no llueva esta noche.

Y ahí me dejó plantado, en medio de aquel larguísimo pasillo, con lisas columnas de mármol a los lados cada diez pasos (lo sé porque las conté mientras andaba) y telas de terciopelo rojo colgando.

De los muchos otros pasillos que conectaban el gran pasillo central vislumbré a Bélgica que parecía hablar de algo con los cocineros.

-Sí. España está a punto de regresar y hoy tenemos un invitado más y tendremos que…

Ya no oí más. Continué caminando y me permití investigar un poco por mi cuenta.

Lo poco que sabía de España era que era un país temible, probablemente el que más de toda Europa, ya que fue él quien consiguió llegar al nuevo mundo y ganar, no sólo el territorio de allí sino a un montón de naciones en Europa. Supongo que será por eso que se dice que en su imperio nunca se pone el sol.

Aquello me recordó mucho a mi abuelo. Él sí que tuvo un imperio grande, y daba miedo cuando salía a luchar porque la gente sabía que donde volaba el águila, solía ganar. Pero todo tiene un fin, supongo, y a mi abuelo le llegó el suyo.

No sabía si España era igual de peligroso. Eso tendría que descubrirlo. Pero el caso es que empezaba a odiar estar allí.

-Este sitio es inmenso… ¿dónde estarán las habitaciones?

Me aventuré y abrí una puerta, que me costó mucho esfuerzo pero al final conseguí abrirla sin que la madera vieja y húmeda se deshiciera y el chirrido hubiese derrumbado alguna columna.

La habitación estaba semi a oscuras, pero la poca luz que entraba era suficiente para que me diese respeto penetrar allí.

La sala estaba decorada de armas, algunas muy antiguas, otras recientes.

Las observé todas y me quedé parado en una que me llamó la atención. Era un hacha gigante que relucía entre todo aquel polvo y hierro corroído. Me asomé encantado por el brillo y me quedé embobado mirando mi reflejo.

Entonces una fina mano apareció para agarrar con cuidado el hacha y apartarme suavemente de ella.

-Deberías llevar cuidado o podrías cortarte.

Una voz suave pero que me puso los pelos de punta sonó desde lo alto. Me atreví a alzar la cabeza. España. Un hombre de apenas veinte años, vestido con una pesada capa carmesí cuyo pelo era corto y largo por la parte de atrás, de color castaño, me sonrió y subió el arma hasta colocarla en la pared.

-En realidad, no deberías haber entrado siquiera aquí. Esta sala es privada.- Entonces sus ojos verdes claros que resaltaban en la oscuridad se posaron en mí. Seguía sonriendo, con ese rostro amable. Y seguía dándome mala espina-. Y tú eres… ¿quién?

Vi que comenzaba a temblar de nuevo, pero esta vez más fuerte.

-S-soy Romano.

-Ah, Romano. Por fin has llegado. Bienvenido. Yo soy España, tu nuevo jefe.

Me tendió la mano y yo no sabía qué hacer. Vale, sí, debía darle la mía para estrecharla pero el temblor no se iba y aunque no se fuera, no podía siquiera moverme.

Mi "jefe" sonrió más ampliamente y lo que hizo fue arrodillarse para quedar a mi altura (yo aparento un niño de diez años) y, con sus grandes manos, atrapó las mías evitando que siguieran temblando, e increíblemente, se calmaron un poco.

-No tienes por qué estar nervioso. No te va a pasar nada malo. No sé qué historias habrás oído sobre mí, pero te aseguro que no serán ciertas.- Me acarició el cabello-. Espero que nos llevemos bien, Romano.

La poca tranquilidad con la que había vivido hasta ahora, se había esfumado entre el fino polvo que revoloteaba en el aire de aquella sala.

* * *

><p>Bélgica nos esperaba a mí y a España en el gran comedor para la cena. España me condujo hacia la larga mesa con una mano apoyada sobre mi hombro. Si no me importó era porque estaba demasiado ocupado observando con la boca abierta la majestuosidad del comedor.<p>

Colgaba una brillante y gigantesca lámpara de araña de cristal, el tapizado era carmesí y las pesadas cortinas de color beige. Por un momento me alegré de pensar que había tenido suerte en haber acabado en tal palacio, pero se me borró la sonrisa de la cara cuando me dije que estaba allí para trabajar como un criado del temible España.

Entonces me percaté de que había alguien más en la sala.

Un hombre más mayor y más alto que España hablaba con Bélgica. Se dio la vuelta en cuanto Bélgica nos vio y nos dijo:

-Ah, habéis llegado por fin.

El hombre de pelo rubio como el de Bélgica pero de forma rara se giró, y noté que le lanzó una mirada con condescendencia. Pero conmigo tampoco fue menos.

-¿Quién es el niñato?

Me caía mal.

Desde ese momento, Holanda se llamaba, me caía mal.

-¡Hermano! Es un invitado.

-No, no es un invitado. ¿Es tu nuevo sirviente, España? ¿A cuántos más vas a comprar?

Aquello me enfadó muchísimo. ¿Había dicho que me había comprado? ¡Ja! Hubiera hecho falta que me diera a cambio este palacio para mí solito. Y entonces no sería yo el sirviente sino él.

-Éste es Romano, el mayor de las Italias. Austria me lo ha cedido como acuerdo para pacificar la guerra.

Holanda bufó.

-Genial, otra boca más que alimentar.

De verdad me caía mal, pero más aún a España que le sonrió como haría alguien que intenta mantenerse a sí mismo pero en el fondo se tiraría a matar.

-Romano, ve a sentarte en el lado izquierdo, ¿quieres?

España habló con voz amable, pero estaba claro cuánto había subido la tensión en aquella atmósfera. Tan espesa que me costó caminar y llegar a mi asiento. Aquello molestó considerablemente a Holanda y entonces comprendí que España me había mandado al que era el sitio del rubio.

Pues que se fastidie.

España miró detenidamente a Holanda (sin perder esa sonrisa, lo cual era más terrorífico) para después sentarse en un asiento que, no podía ser de otra manera, era el más grande y más ornamentado.

Cenamos en silencio. En esta casa no eran muy habladores pero era mejor así. Cualquier ase atrevía a decir algo sabiendo que Holanda siempre estaba a la defensiva. Y que España podría ir tranquilamente a por su alabarda… y eso no sería bueno.

Maldito idiota.

Ahora no dejo de tener frío.

¿Dónde estaba el sol?

Cuando terminé, España se levantó antes y se marchó. Bélgica fue quien me llevó hasta mi dormitorio, pero el recorrido que hicimos no lo hubiera hecho ni con un mapa.

Me acosté todavía titiritando, a pesar de que me eché doble manta. Y antes de irme a dormir y de esconder mi diario debajo de la mesilla, sonaron unos truenos, y después, lluvia. Mucha lluvia.

Entonces rompí a llorar en silencio.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas antes de empezar:

El clavecín es uno de los antecesores del piano, muy usado durante el Barroco en Europa. Y es el que usa Austria en esta historia. Austria y yo compartimos el gusto por el piano, por lo que me ha encantado escribir la escena donde lo toca (quizá escriba un fic dedicado al piano :P).

* * *

><p>2<p>

Cuando el cielo se vuelve gris

La tormenta dejó asustado a Romano.

Levantado desde antes de que saliera el sol, no podía dormir y decidió bajar a desayunar. Salió en pijama pero justo cuando estaba cerrando la puerta sigilosamente, la voz de Bélgica resonó por el pasillo.

-¡Romano! ¿Ya estás despierto? ¡Si que eres madrugador!

-B-buenos días, Bélgica.

-Oh, pero no puedes salir así en pijama. Toma, ésta es la ropa que tienes que llevar.

Romano tomó el paquete en sus manos y le dio las gracias. Aunque no pensaba que tenía que vestir con vestido, al igual que lo hacía su hermano menor.

"¡Pero a él lo confundían con una niña, maldición! ¿Por qué tengo que llevar vestido también?"

Resignado se vistió así y salió para seguir a Bélgica hasta el comedor. Pero cuando llegó no vio ningún plato ni la mesa estaba preparada.

-Esto, Bélgica, ¿dónde está el desayuno?

Bélgica le sonrió.

-Tenemos que hacerlo nosotros. ¿No pensabas que los platos aparecían solos?

-Pero si ya hay cocineros aquí.

-Sí, pero España a veces prefiere la comida preparada por mí, que a partir de ahora seremos tú y yo. ¿Vamos?

Romano se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

Siguió todos los pasos y órdenes que le dictaba Bélgica, pero no salió tan bien como esperaba.

-Eh, Romano, ¿no crees que te has pasado con el azúcar?

-Oye, Romano, ¿no le sale demasiado humo a la leche?

-Romano… se huele a quemado, ¿has sacado el pan?

Romano quería llorar. No le estaba saliendo nada bien y la culpa era porque estaba demasiado nervioso y no controlaba ni las cantidades ni el tiempo y no podía hacer las cosas rápidas porque era pequeño.

Para cuando consiguió tener algo decente en la mesa (y sólo era un desayuno), la gran puerta se abrió.

-Buenos días, familia.

España entró radiante pero algo soñoliento, aunque se animó en cuanto se acercó y olió la comida.

-Vaya, debo decir que estoy impresionado. ¿Esto lo has hecho tú, Romano?

Romano asintió con timidez. A simple vista podía tener buen aspecto, pero dudaba de que supiera igual.

España se sentó y bebió la leche. Puso mala cara. De tanto calentarla, se le había cortado. Fue a probar el pan, pero estaba demasiado duro para morderlo. Decidió beber té pero lo escupió de inmediato y tosió.

-¡Señor España!

Bélgica le dio palmaditas en la espalda hasta que España consiguió controlar la tos.

-Esto… está algo salado.

Entonces Bélgica miró a Romano y le habló flojito, pero sin culparlo.

-Romano, le echaste sal, no azúcar.

Romano quería llorar.

Porque, aparte de ser el más torpe para hacer las cosas, había hecho un mal desayuno para España. Y ahora sería cuando viniera el castigo.

-Señor- entró justo a tiempo uno de la guardia-, su carroza está lista.

España bebió agua para calmar su tos, y cuando terminó se levantó.

-Siento no poder quedarme con vosotros, pero he de tratar unos asuntos en palacio. – Y antes de salir por la puerta, se giró y dijo, no con tono enfadado, sino lo contrario, amable, pero el mensaje estaba claro lo que sentía:- Bélgica, asegúrate de que Romano no se acerque a la cocina la próxima vez.

Y se marchó de la casa.

Bélgica miró a Romano y se encogió de hombros. Se había librado de un castigo, era cierto, pero no había conseguido ganarse ni un ápice de la confianza de España. Más bien todo lo contrario. Y Romano lo necesitaba porque aquella noche había pensado en ir a visitar a su hermano.

Ahora no podría mirarle a los ojos a España. Porque lo había hecho enfadar.

Aunque lo disimulase.

* * *

><p>Los asuntos de palacio agotaban todas las energías de España.<p>

Porque tenía que compartir casa con Austria y eso significaba que de algún modo estaban unidos y tenían que hacer las cosas a conjunto. Pero estos dos no se llevaban bien. Parecía ser obvio para cualquiera excepto para sus monarcas.

España suspiró cuando visualizó el castillo de Austria desde la carroza.

Hacía frío así que tuvo que llevar un pesado manto azul oscuro. Estaba nublado y el paisaje apenas disponía de árboles, tan sólo unos pocos pinos alrededor de la casa de campo de Austria.

Los caballos aminoraron la marcha cuando se aproximaron a la puerta de hierro, entonces España se bajó. Anduvo hasta la puerta principal con el manto ondeando por el fino viento, atravesó el camino de piedra, el gran estanque central y subió por las escaleras hasta que la guardia real austriaca le hubo abierto la puerta.

-El Reino de España- anunciaron.

Sus pasos hicieron eco. Un eco prominente.

Mezclado con los sonidos de un clavecín.

España se dirigió a la gran sala de donde provenía la música. Efectivamente, allí se encontraba Austria.

Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba peinado para atrás, ya que el flequillo le molestaba cuando practicaba una nueva partitura. Además, solía cerrar los ojos una vez que tenía aprendidas cada nota para sentirla con sus movimientos sobre las teclas.

España decidió no interrumpir, se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta (muy ornamentado, por cierto) y esperó a que la canción llegara a su fin, con su prolongación del acorde final, y su último silencio.

-Creo que lo único que tenemos en común es el gusto por tocar un instrumento.

Austria abrió los ojos al fin y dirigió su mirada a España.

-Tienes razón. Aunque nuestros estilos no coincidan, al menos sabemos apreciar el sentimiento por la música.

Austria se levantó e invitó a España a sentarse en uno de los sofás de color crema. Austria se sentó en el que estaba enfrente, pidió a uno de sus sirvientes dos tazas de té, y esperó a que se marcharan para hablar a solas con España.

-Casi nunca vienes a verme.

España dobló las piernas largas mostrando una de sus pesadas botas negras.

-Estoy muy ocupado.

-Es una excusa muy pobre incluso para ti, España. Creía que me responderías algo mejor.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? He estado muy liado en casa.

Austria notó el sarcasmo en su voz.

-¿Es esa una referencia a Italia del sur?

España lo observó.

-En parte, sí.

-Creía que necesitabas un subordinado más.

-Un subordinado sí, pero no una carga.

-¿Tan malo es?

España suspiró, apartando la mirada por un momento.

-No he desayunado nada.

-Ah…ya. No ha sabido prepararte el desayuno, ¿no?

-Si sólo fuera eso, Austria, no habría venido hasta aquí.

Hubo una pausa.

-O sea que quieres devolverlo…

En ese momento, dos sirvientes entraron con una bandeja con dos tazas de té y un jarrón de porcelana con el que vertió la bebida.

-Gracias- le dijo España al sirviente. Éste se reverenció y se marchó, dejándolos solos otra vez.

-Las gracias deberías dármelas a mí. El que ha querido servirte té he sido yo.

-Pues no te he visto hacerlo- dijo, y tomó un sorbo de la taza.-Retomando nuestra conversación anterior, no.

-¿No qué?

-No se trata de devolver o no, no es un objeto, Austria. Pero sí me gustaría hacer un cambio.

Austria dejó la tacita en el plato, estaba atónito.

-¿Un cambio? ¿Estás diciendo que quieres al otro Italia?

-Sí.

Austria dejó la taza en la mesa, suspiró, se ajustó los anteojos y miró seriamente a España.

-Pues te vas a quedar con las ganas, España. Italia Veneciano es de mi propiedad. Y debido a nuestro "matrimonio", he tenido que compartir a uno de mis italianos, así que, resumiendo, o lo tomas o lo dejas.

-Y si lo dejo, ¿entonces te lo quedarías tú?

Austria se encogió de hombros.

-Lo más probable es que lo venda a otro país.

España miró a Austria durante un instante.

-Muy bien- dijo y se levantó.

Austria lo miró sin saber.

-¿Eso es que me lo quieres dar?

-No- dijo con una sonrisa.

Austria permaneció en el sofá y España se colocó su gorro negro que estaba en el perchero de madera, y dijo sin bajar la sonrisa:

-No esperes que regrese pronto.

Y se marchó.

Austria lo observó desde los ventanales entrar en su carroza y largarse de su tierra. A pesar de la falta de comunicación que siempre habían tenido, una sonrisa de España en una situación tensa podía dar más miedo que cien declaraciones de guerra de Prusia.

El cielo seguía gris y comenzó a chispear en el país austriaco, encharcando los caminos por donde pasaban los caballos de España.


	3. Chapter 3

Otro capítulo más, parte de la fase inicial de la historia. En el siguiente empieza el lío (acción, mucha acción). Y estará prontito al caer ;)

(Capítulo para Kyle Saxon que no sé cómo, he conseguido engancharla a un Spamano (aunque saldrá de todo~))

Nota a saber:

La reina mencionaba es ésa misma que sale en Hetalia. Es Juana la Loca (hija de los reyes católicos).

Ya :)

¡Disfrutad!

* * *

><p>3<p>

Corazón acorazado

Ese día, España no tenía nada que hacer.

Aprovechó que la lluvia se había esfumado y el sol volvía a resplandecer como debía sobre su tierra para ir a ver cómo estaba su nuevo huerto.

"Menos mal que no tengo reuniones ni otros países que visitar. Así podré disfrutar de un día de descanso".

Por otro lado, Romano estaba cansado, así que se fue a los jardines y se sentó sobre la hierba, con los ojos cerrados.

España le obligaba a trabajar limpiando y cocinando.

Pero... Romano no sabía limpiar.

Ni cocinar, ni lavar, ni arreglar las cortinas ni las alfombras...

"¡Pero no es culpa mía, maldición! ¡Es esta maldita casa que hace que me tiemblen las manos todo el tiempo! ¡Y encima el tonto de Holanda se burla de mí! ¡Y-y siempre pongo en un aprieto a Bélgica con mis torpezas! Y España..."

España se quejaba de sus desastres pero nunca se le gritaba, ni insultaba, ni castigaba.

Al contrario que cuando vivía con Austria.

Recordó entonces cuando vivió una corta temporada con Austria. Tenía problemas nada más cruzarse con él en el pasillo. Austria sí le castigaba encerrándole en una habitación, y no le gritaba ("porque él es un señorito y los señoritos no hacen esas cosas") pero sí había una palabra con la que le calificaba:

Inútil.

Eso era lo que Romano pensaba que era para él. Y para todos. Y estaba seguro de que para España también, solo que de momento tenía paciencia con él. Y esperaba que no se le acabara pronto.

Porque en verdad no le gustaba esa palabra… y le hacía sentir mal. Y también provocaba que restregase el puño de su camisa porque sus ojos se llenaban de agua.

Pero el día de hoy fue diferente de lo que esperaba.

Se suponía que debía estar limpiando las ventanas. Una tarea sencilla a simple vista, pero que dejó de hacer en cuanto, sin querer, rompió una de ellas. Así que se escabulló sin que nadie lo viera. Bueno, tan solo una ardilla que se paseaba de rama en rama y que no tenía otro sitio donde comer que frente a donde había roto la ventana.

Romano salió corriendo sin saber a dónde hasta que llegó a una zona con una pequeña fuente y varios castaños robustos que hacían una gran sombra. Y, a diferencia de ayer, hoy hacía mucho calor.

Tan tranquilo estaba, a punto de dormirse allí, apoyado sobre un castaño escuchando el caer del agua y los pájaros cantar, que se sorprendió de lo rápido que podía latir su corazón en un instante.

Y el causante, era España que le había tapado los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?

Saltó con un grito y se apartó tropezando y cayendo frente a él.

"Hasta para salir corriendo me he vuelto algo torpe".

No tenía escapatoria.

-I… ¡Idiota! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

Genial.

Había dicho la palabra tabú que no debía (porque sí quería) decirle a España.

La había cagado pero bien.

Ahora vendría la reprimenda y-

¿Eso era una risa?

Sí. España se estaba riendo, aunque, extrañamente, de buena manera.

-Siento haberte asustado. Pensé que sería divertido.

"¿Me pide perdón? ¿A mí? ¿A un subordinado? No, si ya decía yo que era idiota…"

Ante la falta de respuesta de Romano, España se levantó (impresionándolo con su altura) y le sonrió.

"Siempre, siempre esa maldita sonrisa que no sé lo que esconde. ¿Se burla de mí? ¿Le hago gracia? ¿Es porque es un psicópata? ¿O porque es un adulador interesado como ese pervertido (amigo suyo, encima) de Francia?"

Fuera lo que fuese, España era un misterio. Y Romano no sabía si llegaría a entender algún día lo que está pensando.

Evitó mirarle a la cara. Creía que iba a marcharse, pero entonces le dijo:

-He pensado que te gustaría ver las nuevas frutas que he conseguido del nuevo mundo. ¿Te gustaría venir?

-V-vale.

No tenía nada más que hacer, y probablemente le echara la bronca cuando viera la ventana rota así que, qué demonios, le picaba la curiosidad por ver lo que había traído España.

Fascinado se hallaba, aunque no quisiera que se le notara demasiado, pero parecía ser que sí, ya que vio a España sonreír más ampliamente.

-¿Te gustan? Se llaman tomates y están muy ricos cuando los usas en las comidas. Pero puedes comerlos solos cuando quieras.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir mientras se comía otro. Pensaba en darle las gracias (de hecho era lo que se hacía en esos casos) pero no fue capaz. Ni siquiera un "sí", tan sólo un asentimiento.

Aunque aquello no pareció importarle mucho a España, ya que se le veía contento. "¿Es porque están envenenados?" pensó. "No, España no sería tan rastrero como cierto cejudo solitario que una vez escuché mencionar más de una vez a Austria".

Entonces llegó Bélgica.

-¡Señor España!

España se giró.

-Hola, Bélgica.

-Oh, ¿estás comiendo las frutas que ha traído el señor España, Romano? ¡Son geniales! Por cierto, he encontrado trozos de cristal rotos debajo de la ventana del balcón. ¿Te has hecho daño, Romano?

En ese momento casi se atragantó con un tomate.

Romano agradecía que Bélgica fuera tan abierta y amable, pero podría haberse cortado un poco, "¡España estaba delante, maldición!"

Ahora sí que sí. Si con lo de "idiota" no había logrado que le castigara, con esto ya lo tenía asegurado.

-¿Eh?- dijo España serio.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pues…

-¡No he sido yo! Ha sido… una estúpida ardilla que ha dejado caer una bellota en el cristal. ¡Lo ha roto ella, no yo, maldición!

Bélgica y España le miraron con los ojos abiertos. Claro, ¿quién iba a creerse semejante tontería?

Además, habían empezado a temblarle las manos otra vez.

Sentía ganas de llorar.

El sol se estaba ocultando, dejando un cielo anaranjado que coloreaba todo cuanto tocaba con sus lánguidos rayos. El atardecer hubiera sido precioso verlo si Romano hubiera podido levantar la mirada de lo avergonzado que estaba.

Bélgica y España se miraron mutuamente. Ella no podría mentirle. Se encogió de hombros. A Romano de los nervios se le cayó el tomate al suelo.

Pero tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos, sintió la gran mano de España acariciando su pelo.

-Está bien.

En verdad, sentía ganas de llorar, aunque por una razón muy diferente.

* * *

><p>-Así que, Romano está en tu casa.<p>

Francia removió su copa de vino mientras observaba a España suspirar con resignación.

-Sí, pero no es tan maravilloso como parece.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? -dijo Francia dejando su copa en la mesa de la taberna.

-Pues, a decir verdad, el niño es un desastre para la limpieza. Le dije que limpiara los pasillos y ¿sabes qué pasó? Que no sabía hacerlo y acabó rompiendo dos jarrones caros. Le dije entonces que mejor ayudara a Bélgica con el desayuno y a punto estuvo de darme una intoxicación - Volvió a suspirar.

-Vaya, sí que es diferente de su hermano. Austria dice que está encantado con el pequeño Italia.

-Sí, lo sé. -Bebió un trago de vino.- Ese imbécil me ha dado el peor.

Entonces a Francia parecieron brillarle los ojos.

-Oye, si tanto te molesta, ¡dámelo a mí!

España lo miró detenidamente, pensando para sí.

-No quiero.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Si no deja de causarte problemas, ¿para qué lo quieres?

-Es mi subordinado, Francia. Deja ya de pedírmelo tantas veces.

Francia volvió a decepcionarse. Su deseo de expandir su territorio se había ido al garete. España era muy firme respecto a eso, y Francia no pudo evitar comentarlo.

-Siempre vienes aquí y me cuentas lo mismo y, sin embargo, nunca piensas en dejarlo.

España no contestó, siguió bebiendo.

Francia se echó para atrás en su asiento.

-A tu reina le cuesta mucho mantenerlo. Sin embargo tú, tan rebelde como siempre, te da lo mismo recibir broncas por malgastar el dinero.

España bajó la copa vacía lentamente, sus ojos estaban puestos en el puerto que se veía a través de las ventanas abiertas.

Francia continuó hablando.

-Deberías planteártelo algún día. – Se encogió de hombros-. Ya sabes, cuando no puedas mantener a las dos Sicilias, más las Indias, y el resto de colonias aquí y allá. Es demasiado para ti, España. Incluso el más fuerte ha de caer.

Los ojos esmeralda de España se posaron amenazadoramente sobre los zafiros galos. Se recostó sobre la silla y subió las dos piernas en la mesa, las pesadas botas chocando contra la vieja madera.

-Italia es parte de mis asuntos, al igual que el resto de mis tierras. Que sea el que más problemas me cause, me da exactamente igual. El pobre ha sufrido en casa del amargado de Austria. No le haré pasar por lo mismo.

Francia asintió sin decir palabra. Sabía que cuando su amigo se ponía serio, lo estaba y de verdad. Sabía que nadie podía hacerle cambiar de parecer ante una idea que se había incrustado en su mente. También era necesario tener en cuenta que España podía ser tan amable como un viejecito con sus nietos, como tan frío y cruel con sus enemigos.

Francia, por su parte, era un poco estíptico.

-Es decir, que no quieres abandonarlo. ¿Me equivoco?

Una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en la cara de España, pequeña pero genuina, sus ojos claros por la luz del sol. Lo había decidido.

-No.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Conjuro del lago

-¡Señor! – avisó un soldado de la caballería.

España miró hacia arriba justo para ver flechas en llamas que caían desde lo alto del muro.

Las esquivó dando saltos, preparó la alabarda y se lanzó a atacar por detrás suyo. Francia siempre solía atacar por la espalda.

-¡Agh!

Francia resistía los ataques como podía con su espada, pero la alabarda de España seguía golpeándolo.

-¡Deja de entrometerte en mis asuntos, Francia!

-¿Qué dices? Sólo te estoy echando una mano. Pierde la batalla y tendrás un problema menos.

-Mejor- dijo presionando el arma de manera que Francia no pudiera atacarle y apoyó el pie sobre su pecho para cederlo al suelo-, gano y te tengo como un problema menos.

Lo soltó una milésima para enseguida propinarle el remate final que lo tiró al suelo exhausto. Con ello, se dio por finalizada la batalla.

El ejército español, al ver que Francia estaba derrotado, alzaron las armas y alabaron las hazañas. España por su parte no parecía contento. Sabía que Francia quería tener a cierto subordinado suyo bajo su mando, ya que apenas tenía otras colonias de su pertenencia. Pero España no se declinaría a aceptar tal oferta, por más problemas que pudieran provocarle.

-Señor, hemos logrado una buena batalla. ¿No está contento?

España ladeó la cabeza mirándolo de reojo, inexpresivo; pero enseguida dio una leve sonrisa y relajó los músculos tensos.

-Sólo estoy cansado. Celebrémoslo mejor bebiendo un buen vino.

Y se marchó con sus hombres al campamento montado sobre tierras galas a descansar y liberar parte del peso que últimamente le costaba llevar sobre los hombros.

* * *

><p>-Si que tarda España, ¿no?<p>

Romano estaba sentado sobre el alféizar de la ventana mirando las estrellas destellar a través del frío cristal. Noviembre se acercaba. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que vio a España vestir la armadura (eso era que iba a luchar en tierra) y largarse junto a sus hombres hacia el norte.

Bélgica estaba colocando la vajilla limpia sobre los armarios con cuidado. Holanda estaba tirado sobre el sillón con los ojos cerrados, no se sabía si dormía o no.

-Debería estar a punto de llegar. No te preocupes por él, Romano. España siempre vuelve.

-¡N-no estoy preocupado por él! Maldición…

Bélgica rió por lo bajo.

-¿Entonces…?

Romano desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

-Es solo que… no entiendo cómo puede luchar con Francia. ¿No se supone que son amigos?

-Oh, bueno, en verdad son más que eso.

Romano se giró.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Bélgica cerró las puertas del armario y se sentó en la mesa de madera donde había unos dulces de su país sobre una bandeja. Cogió un dulce pequeño y se lo comió.

-Son como hermanos. Siempre lo han sido, desde antes de que tú nacieras, supongo. Por lo que he me ha contado España, vivió una temporada en casa de tu abuelo, junto con Francia, por supuesto.

La idea de que Francia hubiera estado viviendo en su casa no le agradó en absoluto, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta.

-¿Entonces es por eso que se pelean?

Bélgica asintió mientras se comía otro dulce.

-Exacto. Un día se llevan bien, y al otro no se pueden ni ver. Imagino que algo similar os pasará a ti y a Veneziano.

Un "clic" sonó en la mente de Romano ante la mención de su hermano pequeño. Dos meses habían pasado desde la última vez que lo vio. Austria lo arrastró fuera de la casa hacia el carruaje donde lo llevaría a casa de España; no le dio tiempo a despedirse de su hermano.

De repente se sintió culpable. Pese a tener un poco de celos sobre lo bueno que era Veneziano, no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

Bélgica dijo algo como "ahora que lo pienso, se están peleando por ti, Romano. ¿No te parece bonito?" pero Romano apenas la oyó porque estaba metido en sus pensamientos. Sí. Había decidido que iba a ver a Veneziano cuanto antes. ¿Qué antes? Ahora mismo que España no estaba.

-Eh, Bélgica, creo que me voy a ir a dormir ya.

-¿Tan pronto? Si sólo son las nueve, pensaba que te quedarías a comer dulces conmigo.

-Puede que mañana… u otro día. Hoy estoy demasiado cansado y me duele la barriga.

-Oh, pobrecito. – Se levantó.-Está bien. ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu cuarto?

-No, no hace falta, puedo ir yo solo. Gracias.

Y tan pronto como lo dijo, salió disparado de la sala.

Bélgica se quedó mirándolo, confusa, se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo dulces. Tras un momento, Holanda habló en la misma posición que había estado.

-¿Ha dicho que iba a irse a dormir?

-Sí.

-¿Y no ha querido que lo acompañaras?

-No.

-¿Desde cuándo se sabe el camino?

-Mm…

-Porque no creo que se haya vuelto tan listo en un mes.

-Hermano, te he dicho que no me gusta que hables así de él. – Pero lo que había dicho Holanda la había dejado pensativa.- Puede que sí lo sepa, ¿a dónde iba a ir si no?

Holanda no contestó. Se encogió de hombros dándole la importancia que siempre le daba a las cosas que ocurrían entre los habitantes de la casa (excepto a su hermana, claro).

* * *

><p>Romano cerró la bolsa donde había metido un trozo de paz y un poco de queso, se la echó al hombro y con sigilo salió de la cocina.<p>

Por suerte el camino hacia la salida estaba claro y, aun teniendo oscuridad en todo el pasillo, se armó de coraje y se encaminó todo recto hasta la gran puerta.

Para su mala suerte, las manos le temblaban un poco y tenía miedo de que fallara al bajar la manivela y le escucharan, por eso respiró hondo, contuvo el aire en sus pulmones y antes de echarlo bajó la manivela y abrió la puerta.

El viento frío le golpeó en la cara levantándole el flequillo. Echó un vistazo; las copas de los árboles eran de color negro, el tronco, gris oscuro; y se movían siniestramente.

Romano tragó saliva pero ya no había vuelta atrás, con la luz de la luna era suficiente para no salirse del camino y llegar hasta donde estaba su hermano.

Pero Romano era tan inocente que no sabía que la casa de Austria no se podía llegar tan fácilmente a pie.

Y acabó metido en un bosque, donde llegó hasta un pequeño lago.

La luna era un ser deforme que intentaba escapar de aquellas aguas permitiendo que aquel claro estuviera iluminado, pero si Romano observaba a su alrededor, estaba rodeado de oscuridad.

"Rayos, ¿ahora cómo salgo de aquí? No tenía que haber salido a estas horas…"

Un crujido se oyó a su lado, y lo sobresaltó.

-Vaya, vaya, un gorrión se ha escapado de su jaula.

Romano ahogó un chillido de miedo, pero no podía quedarse ahí pasmado, así que con mucho valor fue girándose hasta dar cara con quien lo había encontrado.

Ojos verdes.

"Pero no son los de España".

-¿Qué te ocurre, niño? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

El joven en cuestión era igual de alto que España, pero no tan imponente. Lo que sí le asustaba de él eran sus ojos fríos y esa expresión maliciosa en su rostro.

-Puedo ver cómo te tiemblan las manos. No eres más que un niño cobarde.

No era que Romano hubiera perdido el miedo, sino que no le gustaba que lo llamaran así, fuera quien fuese. Él tenía que hacerle frente.

-¿A quién llamas cobarde, idiota? Tú-tú eres el cobarde por no dar la cara. ¿No será que t-tú eres u-un miedica?

El otro dio unos pasos para salir de las sombras que lo ocultaban y quedar enfrente de Romano. Los ropajes de aquel tipo más el sombrero negro eran parecidos a los de España pero éstos se veían terroríficos.

Como si fuera un pirata.

-¿Te atreves a desafiar al Imperio Británico? ¡Qué valiente!

Romano pasó de mostrarse desafiante a quedar absorto.

-T-tú eres…¿Inglaterra?

Inglaterra sonrió de lado, dejando que el brillo de los dientes y los ojos asustara aún más a Romano.

-El mismo. Veo que has oído hablar de mí. Haces bien, no todo el mundo tiene la ocasión de que le hablen de mí sin mencionar lo peligroso que puede resultar tratar conmigo. Pero veo que a ti eso no te afecta. Estás metido en un aprieto, niño, porque nadie osa dirigirse a mí con esa forma.

Romano tragó saliva. Permaneció quieto y callado, sin poder mover siquiera un músculo, excepto las manos que parecían querer escapar de su cuerpo.

Por desgracia, Inglaterra se percató de ello.

-¿Qué te pasa en las manos? ¿Tienes frío o miedo?

Se agachó y deshizo el agarre de un tirón, tomándolas entre las suyas. Cerró los ojos por un momento, como si estuviera analizando a través del tacto. Romano no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Ya veo.

-¿Q-qué?

Inglaterra soltó una risa.

-No tienes frío, y el miedo no provoca ese exceso de temblor. –Se aproximó a su rostro, hablándole a la oreja-. ¿Quieres saber lo que te pasa?

Romano asintió. Llevaba tanto tiempo con aquel problema que le atribuía toda la culpa a Austria, ya que cuando estaba en su casa fue cuando empezó a mostrar aquellos signos de temblor incomprensibles. Y fue el momento en que Austria decidió echarlo como si ya no valiese nada.

Inglaterra puso las manos sobre su pecho, de donde salió una luz roja muy fuerte, cegando a Romano que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, se vio envuelto por un manto negro. Sintió un revuelto en el estómago, comenzó a marearse. Acabó sentado en el suelo con la cabeza dándole vueltas, y un dolor profundo en su pecho.

Inglaterra reía por lo bajo atrás suyo.

-¿Q-qué has hecho?

Inglaterra se ajustó el sombrero.

-Tienes una enfermedad. Lo bueno es que ahora lo sabes. Lo malo es que ahora no puedes contárselo a nadie. Saluda de mi parte a España.

La risa maligna de aquel pirata resonaba por los rincones de aquel bosque, mezclándose con el llanto de Romano.

* * *

><p>La escena del hechizo os recordará a la película <em>El castillo ambulante, <em>es posible que veáis alguna más a lo largo de la historia, porque parte de la idea que tuve para crearla fue a raíz de ver esta película (además concuerda que Inglaterra sea quien haga magia y haga de "malo" en esta época ;)

La enfermedad de Romano es oficial, es decir, Himaruya afirmó que Romano de pequeño sufrió la enfermedad corea, muy típica en niños durante el siglo XVI y similar a lo que sería el párkinson.


	5. Chapter 5

Y tras una larga pausa en la que no había manera de que me llegara la inspiración, he conseguido poner a mis musas a trabajar (soy una negrera e_e) y he podido subiros este capítulo antes de que se acabara noviembre (yay!)

Hasta ahora no había pensado en lo largo que se me hacía la historia, pero parece que va a ser así. Así que, tened paciencia que voy a seguir escribiéndola :)

¡Espero que os guste mucho!

* * *

><p>5<p>

La soledad de Romano

Romano había decidido volver a casa.

No a su casa en Italia, sino a la de España.

Se restregó el puño de la manga para limpiar las lágrimas, recogió la pequeña bolsa que se había caído al suelo, y se dispuso a volver por donde había venido. Realmente estaba bastante oscuro, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba.

* * *

><p>La puerta principal chirrió alertando a Bélgica.<p>

-¿España?

Pero quien había entrado no era tan alto, ni llevaba un pesado abrigo ni una alabarda en su mano.

-¡¿Romano!? ¿Qué hacías ahí fuera?

Bélgica se acercó para comprobar si estaba herido, ya que el pequeño no levantaba cabeza, sólo temblaba con el flequillo tapándole los ojos. Iba a decirle algo más, pero no se atrevió. Le apretó el hombro con cariño esperando a que se tranquilizara un poco.

-¿Qué le pasa al pequeño?- apareció Holanda.

-No lo sé. Acaba de venir así. Romano, ¿por qué has salido a estas horas?

El pequeño no tenía ánimos para nada, Bélgica apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba negando con la cabeza. Su preocupación aumentó, aunque hablaran con soltura y se tuvieran cariño, no tenían la confianza suficiente para contar problemas, sobre todo viniendo de Romano. Bélgica deseó que España estuviera allí ya. Era el único que podía lidiar con el pequeño.

-Eh, Romano, ¿quieres que te prepare algunos dulces?- dijo intentando animarlo.

-No tengo hambre…-dijo muy flojito.

Bélgica se rindió. Le acarició fugazmente el cabello (no sabía si aquella acción le molestaría) y se puso de pie.

-Vente con nosotros al salón, anda. Pareces haber pasado frío ya que no dejas de temblar. Allí está la chimenea encendida. Además, seguro que España no tarda en volver.

La sola mención de aquel país lo alteró aún más. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? ¿Debería contarle el encuentro con Inglaterra? ¿Contarle mi enfermedad? Pero entonces sabría que me he escapado. Entonces, ¿debería no decirle nada y que todo siga igual? Aunque no sé si podré aguantar esto…

Los ojos se le volvieron a inundar. ¿Por qué tenía que tener tan mala suerte en la vida?

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió empujando a Romano y provocando que levantara la mirada. Vio a Bélgica sorprendida y a Holanda mirar con condescendencia. Eso sólo podía significar…

-Lo siento, Romano. No sabía que estabas detrás de la puerta.

Hablando del rey de Roma…

-¿Qué hacéis todos aquí en la entrada? ¿Estabais esperándome?

-Quién iba a esperarte a ti- con aquel típico comentario holandés, la tensión del principio pareció relajarse un poco.

-Bueno, pero estáis todos aquí.- España suspiró-. Pero hoy vengo demasiado agotado, así que no voy a discutir contigo. Me voy directo a la cama.

Romano por un lado se relajó, al menos no tendría que dar explicaciones de ningún tipo a nadie hasta mañana, y con un poco de suerte, se escaquearía y el evento quedaría olvidado.

Pero Holanda era el que tenía la última palabra.

-Te interesaría saber antes que Romano ha intentado escaparse.

España se detuvo y lo miró atónito.

-¡N-No es verdad! ¡No es así! ¿Sólo quería ver a mi hermano!

El silencio lo puso más nervioso.

-¡E-Es verdad!

Miró a Bélgica con la esperanza de que dijera algo a su favor, pero claro, ella no sabía nada y, aunque fuera verdad, era difícil que se lo creyeran.

Romano se echó hacia atrás lentamente, ya que en su cabeza estaba procesando lo que vendría ahora, qué le preguntaría, qué le tendría que decir, si le regañaría, si se enfadaría, si lo echaría de casa y lo devolvería a Austria…

Pero España no dijo nada, tan sólo pasó una mano por su cabello y se apretó el puente de la nariz con los ojos cerrados. Era un acto que podía significar que o bien estaba cansado de todo los asuntos que había tratado en el día, o estaba harto de Romano. Esto último fue lo que creyó pequeño.

España suspiró.

-Algún día, podrás ir a verle – dijo para sorpresa de todos.- Te lo prometo.

Y sin más preámbulos, se marchó a su habitación. Romano estaba desconcertado. ¿Por qué se portaba así con él? Nunca le decía nada malo, pero tampoco hacía nada bueno. Romano tenía la certeza de que España sólo aparentaba, tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar que preocuparse por los problemas de un niño.

Aunque había prometido que le dejaría ver a su hermano.

"Eso habría que verlo".

-Niño mimado.

Romano miró con enfado a Holanda, pero éste se marchó antes de que pudiera responderle. Bélgica le acompañó hasta su propia habitación y le deseó las buenas noches.

Odiaba estar tan solo.

* * *

><p>La mañana amaneció brillante y tranquila, al menos hasta que Romano entró en la cocina. Bélgica y España estaban hablando seriamente y Romano no pudo evitar escucharles tras la puerta.<p>

-Así es. Justo ahora que parecía haberse calmado la situación, me viene esto. Qué rabia…

-Ánimo, jefe.

"¿De qué estarán hablando?"

Intentó pegar más la oreja pero sólo consiguió que se abriese la puerta ganándose la atención inmediata de los dos países mayores.

-Buenos días, Romano- le dijo Bélgica con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes hambre ya?

-A-ah, sí…

-Te prepararé un tazón de leche y unos dulces, ¿vale?

Aquello animó bastante al pequeño, quien no había pasado una muy buena noche, y corriendo se sentó en su asiento.

-Vaya, Romano- habló España-, si que eres un glotón. Creo que si estuviera más tiempo en casa, te pondrías regordete entre la comida de Bel y la mía.

Romano enrojeció.

-¿Q-qué dices? Y-yo n-no soy ningún glotón, ¡maldición!

España se rió. Aunque no lo había hecho con maldad, a Romano no le hizo mucha gracia.

-Lo siento, Romano. Sólo era una broma.

España le acarició el cabello al muchacho cariñosamente con tal de que se calmara un poco, pero eso no provocó que descendiera su sonrojo. Bélgica los observaba con una sonrisa mientras pensaba lo rápido que se le iba el enfado al pequeño cuando España hacía eso.

-Aquí tienes, Romano. Una taza de leche calentita y unas galletas de mantequilla, como a ti te gustan. ¡Que te aproveche!

-G-gracias.

Romano empezó a comerse las galletas, pero a la tercera que tomó, comenzó a temblarle la mano. Intentó llevársela a la boca, pero cuando giraba la mano hacia arriba, ésta se movía bruscamente hacia abajo.

España se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

La mano de Romano soltó la galleta inmediatamente. No podía evitar ponerse nervioso cuando los efectos de su enfermedad afloraban sin previo aviso.

Y más aún si alguien lo veía.

Y más todavía si ese alguien era España.

-N-nada.

-… A mí no me parece que sea nada. Sigues temblando peor que antes. Mmm, ¿pasas frío por las noches?

-N-no es e-eso. –"A veces sí"

-¿Tienes pesadillas?

-T-tampoco. – "Muchas".

-Es muy extraño lo que haces, Romano- dijo Bélgica-. Sabes que si tienes cualquier problema, puedes contar con nosotros.

-¡O-os digo que no me pasa nada!

Bélgica le sonrió y España lo miró pensativo, luego se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, si tan seguro estás, no será nada malo. Bélgica, debo irme ya. Asegúrate de regar la nueva zona del jardín.

-Oh, ¿dónde habéis plantado los tomates?

-Esa misma. Y también vigila que Holanda no plante nada raro. No me caen bien los que fuman esa cosa.

-Está bien.

España se dirigió otra vez a Romano.

-Bueno, Romano, me tengo que ir. ¿Qué te parece si le das un besito en la mejilla al jefe para darle suerte?

-¿¡Qué!? ¡N-no pienso hacer eso, maldición!

-Oh, vamos. Si lo haces, te traeré un regalo, y además, vendré más pronto. ¿Qué me dices?

Romano infló los mofletes, molesto por las exigencias. España no se iría hasta que no hiciese lo que quería, y a regañadientes, le dio un beso muy rápido, apenas le rozó la mejilla.

-Y-ya está. Ahora, déjame desayunar.

España rio alegre.

-Gracias, Romano. Seguro que ahora nadie puede vencerme. – Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó una cadena de plata. Abrió la cadena y se la puso.- Es para ti. Éste es el regalo. Como te has portado tan bien, te lo he dado ahora.

Romano agarró la pieza que colgaba de la cadena. Era una pequeña cruz de plata muy brillante.

-¿Te gusta? Yo llevo una igual. Así vamos a juego.

Romano no dijo nada, miró para otro lado y se encogió. En verdad estaba feliz porque era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba nada. Y no lo entendía. Quizá era por eso que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Eso no le importó mucho a España. Le revolvió el cabello por última vez, y se marchó.

Bélgica le señaló la zona de la clavícula, donde colgaba el regalo, de forma sugerente. Romano apartó la mirada de ella. Bélgica rio para sí. Al pequeño le costaba hablar de cualquier cosa, así que no era de esperar que no quisiera comentar sobre ello.

Bélgica no insistió y se dispuso a prepararse una taza de café, otro producto que había traído España de intenso sabor y aroma.

Viendo que Bélgica ya no estaba pendiente, por fin podía tomarse el desayuno tranquilo.

O eso pensó.

En cuanto tomó la taza, la leche empezó a salirse por los bordes. No porque estuviera demasiado llena, sino porque, aun sujetándola con las dos manos, el temblor era demasiado grande.

-¡Romano! ¡Estás tirando la leche!

El pequeño al ver que no se detenía, soltó la taza sobre la mesa, que terminó volcándose derramando la leche.

-¡Romano! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¡DEJADME TODOS EN PAZ!

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se largó corriendo de la cocina. Tropezó con algunos muebles pero eso no le impidió que continuara hasta salir de la casa y llegar al jardín, donde se detuvo frente al gran árbol donde solía echarse la siesta.

Allí rompió a llorar cayendo de rodillas y tapándose la cara con las manos. No había sido su intención haberle gritado a Bélgica. Ahora se sentía doblemente mal por ello.

Cuando decidió abrir los ojos aun teniendo la visión borrosa, observó la cruz que ahora colgaba sobre su pecho.

Su regalo.

Se sentía un miserable por no ser tan genial como su hermano, por tener el mal humor que ha tenido siempre, por los inconvenientes que causaba cuando no era su intención, por esa estúpida enfermedad que no podía contar a nadie, por haberle gritado a Bélgica, y por haber recibido un regalo sin haber hecho nada para merecerlo. No había más que ver todo lo que pensaba de él.

Pero lo peor de todo era que España siempre estaba fuera. El único que podía salvarle de aquella tortura, apenas lo veía y apenas podía hablar bien con él.

Se apoyó sobre el robusto árbol y se dejó caer, sin apartar la vista de la cruz.

"España, bastardo, ¿por qué nunca estás aquí?"

* * *

><p>Siento que España a veces lo veo un poco OC, pero es porque tiene esa doble personalidad de "ahora soy bueno, ahora soy (o parezco) malo". Es clave para esta historia (y no es cosa mía, que Hima dijo que España podía ser igual que Rusia y tener doble personalidad e_e).<p>

También siento que cada capítulo tiene una esencia triste a causa del pobre Romano :( Romano, no llores, que todo se va a solucionar, ten paciencia T-T

Y vosotros también si veis que tardo un poquitín.

Nos vemos en el siguiente :D


	6. Chapter 6

Lectores y lectoras, ¿cómo estáis? :)

Yo he conseguido encarrilarme de nuevo en la historia y es muy probable que me veáis publicar más a menudo de lo que normalmente lo hago. Sí, justo ahora que se termina el cuatrimestre y me vienen los exámenes de enero (ojo, esta época es terrible, espeluznante, caótica, mezquina, como Inglaterra, y puede que lo que escriba sea así) pero que, como soy muy rebelde, voy a alternar el estudio con la escritura.

Espero que os enganche este capítulo porque el siguiente está al acecho~

* * *

><p>6<p>

Dependencia

Parte 1

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Todo estaba tranquilo, el sol resplandecía de vez en cuando, ya que el invierno se estaba acercando y empezaban a caer las primeras nieves en las sierras y cordilleras.

Y, por supuesto, España no había regresado desde entonces.

Se podría decir que aquello era ya lo normal, haciendo que lo raro fuera que España estuviera en casa.

Romano suspiró mientras terminaba de llenar el cubo de agua. Sí. Por fin se había dignado a limpiar él solito. Aunque no iba a ser toda la casa. Para ello necesitaría un mes.

Se había repartido las tareas con Bélgica y los sirvientes de ésta. A Romano le había tocado algo sencillo, donde no pudiera tirar objetos valiosos ni de cristal: los baños.

Había varios repartidos por los distintos pisos y alas. Todos eran iguales, así que no le supuso gastar demasiado tiempo. Pero había uno que era diferente, más grande, más lujoso más imperial.

Romano se quedó impresionado observándolo.

El baño que pertenecía a España era casi tan grande como una habitación.

Tenía una enorme bañera colocada en medio sobre una enorme alfombra redonda de un decorado arábigo; probablemente tuviera demasiados siglos ("A España siempre le gustan las cosas viejas"), y numerosos armarios llenos de aceites, sales y demás potingues que Romano se entretuvo intentando adivinar para qué servían.

"Demonios, ¿para qué necesita tantos potingues? A ver… éste tiene un color azulado, pero no pone nada en la etiqueta… éste…éste está vacío…Ains, si no digo yo que el tío es idiota…".

Romano nunca pensó que pudiera necesitar una hora para limpiar todas las botellas de todas las lejas, así que para terminar antes, lo que hizo fue sacarlas todas afuera para poder limpiar mejor. Pero…

"¡Mierda! ¿Dónde iba cada una?"

-Romano, la comida está lista- le llamó Bélgica desde el pasillo.

-¡V-voy!

Encogiéndose de hombros, las colocó rápidamente conforme las cogía, se enjuagó las manos y se marchó a comer.

"No creo que pase nada malo porque las hayas cambiado de sitio, total, no creo que las use todas…"

* * *

><p>-Parece que quiere romper a llover, ¿no, señor?<p>

-Eso parece, comodoro.

España volvía a casa. Había ido a las Américas a vigilar cómo andaban las cosas por allí. Recibió muchos regalos, tanto de los españoles como de los nativos con los que ya podía entenderse. Aunque no dejó de pensar en ningún momento en aquel niño que estaba en su casa, ya que le hubiera gustado traerlo para enseñarle otro mundo distinto al que estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Al menos, ya se habían acabado los viajes por una temporada. Pasaría el adviento en su casa. Oh, cómo echaba de menos su casa, sus jardines, su guitarra, su cama grande y blandita con la chimenea encendida mientras que afuera nevaba…

Últimamente soñaba bastante con ello.

"Creo que ya están las cosas asentadas. Puedo quedarme tranquilo en casa durante un tiempo".

Pero lo cierto era que aquello era más un sueño que una realidad.

Los truenos que se mezclaban con el rugir de las olas parecían provenir del cielo, hasta que un sonido veloz y atronador impactó sobre su barco, despertándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿¡Qué ocurre!?

-¡Señor! ¡Un cañón nos ha alcanzado la proa!

-¡Pues recoged las velas! ¡Cambiamos de dirección!

España comprobó que sus hombres hacían lo que les pidió y entonces sacó su catalejo. Descubriría quién había sido el causante y se lo haría pagar caro.

No le hizo falta más que rebuscar un poco hasta dar con el barco enemigo, que se acercaba hacia él con paso amenazante entre la bruma.

Una bandera negra. Una calavera con dos huesos cruzados.

-Piratas…

-… ¿Señor España? ¿Qué hacemos?

-Continuar.

España no tenía ganas de comenzar una pelea con aquellos piratas. El barco español continuó su camino, pero parecía que los vientos querían jugar un rato con él y trajeron la bruma que venía del norte junto con su dueño.

Ambos barcos se enfrentaban ahora entre sí. Cara a cara. El comodoro quiso preguntarle a su señor si preparaban los cañones, pero España alzó una mano negándolo.

Su mirada estaba fija en los residentes de aquel barco. Especialmente en uno cuya vestimenta era similar a la suya. Azul oscuro. Rubio. Ojos de serpiente.

-Inglaterra- susurró.

El nombrado entró en su barco de una sola zancada. La tripulación estaba silenciosa, desconfiaba de aquel país que se paseaba como Pedro por su casa, saltándose la prudencia que debía tener de hallarse en la Armada española.

-Bonito barco. No he podido evitar fijarme en él. Tiene buena madera. Una magnífica decoración, diría. – Dejó de prestarle atención al enorme barco para fijarse en España-. ¿Todo esto para un viaje?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

Inglaterra sonrió.

-Lo es…si estás en mi zona.

-¿Qué zona?

-Concretamente ésta es la parte que ocupa mi nación.

-¿Y eso dónde lo pone?

Inglaterra se aproximó a España amenazante, con un pergamino en la mano.

-Aquí lo pone- se lo extendió-. Tenemos la mitad del mundo en nuestras manos, Spain. ¿Qué te parece si las juntamos?

Aquella mano tendida le desagradó.

-Yo tengo más que tú.

-Pero podrías tenerlo todo.

Una brisa pasó entre ellos como un juez pidiendo orden. Pero como en sendos casos, el orden no podía implantarse sin haberse arreglado los asuntos.

-¿A eso has venido, Inglaterra? ¿Para eso has tenido que bombardearme?

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado-. Yo no he hecho tal cosa. ¿Para qué querría hundirte si es de negocios lo que quiero hablar contigo? De verdad, tienes cada ocurrencia.

-No, lo he visto. Tú me has cañoneado.

-Deja las acusaciones, Spain.

-¡Mentiroso!

-¡Que no he sido yo!...- Pero cuando parecía que la goma elástica de la que ambos tiraban hacia su favor se había estirado tanto que en cualquier momento se rompería dañándoles a ambos, Inglaterra aflojó la tensión.- Oh…ya veo.

-¿Qué?

-Han sido los piratas. No te creas que eres el único que tiene problemas con ellos. En cuanto ven un barco lujoso, se lanzan a atacarle. No lo tomes como algo personal.

España no se fiaba, pero tampoco le contestó a eso.

-Entonces, el hecho por el que me has detenido en medio del océano es para… ¿formar una alianza?

Inglaterra alzó los ojos de manera teatral.

-Sí.

La tripulación española se miró entre sí, intercambiando opiniones sin pronunciar palabra, pues no querían cuchichear y que el imponente inglés los oyera y cambiara de humor.

España se dio cuenta de la poca gracia que les hacía a sus hombres. Normal, él también pensaba lo mismo. Que Inglaterra estuviese asomando cabeza en el auge imperial y quisiera aliarse con otro más poderoso, concretamente, el que más, no podía significar nada bueno.

Con el temple serio, pues en verdad estaba cansado por el viaje y deseaba regresar a casa, le dijo:

-No.

-¿No? -dijo el otro extrañado-. ¿Por qué?

-No me interesa en estos momentos. Además, si nos unimos dejaría muchas tierras mías a tu disposición.

-Y lo que sería mío, sería tuyo. ¿No te das cuenta de que ganamos los dos?

-No, perdemos los dos. Es mejor así.

Silencio.

-Ya… Claro, lo entiendo. – Miró a la tripulación de España quien no le dedicaba una cordial sonrisa y comprendió que era el momento de irse.- Está bien, Spain. Tú eres quien decide. Tú eres quien tiene el mundo… -se reverenció quitándose el sombrero- a tus pies.

España no le respondió. En verdad deseaba que le dejase volver a casa en paz.

Inglaterra se colocó de nuevo el sombrero con una mirada maliciosa que España no pasó por alto. Saltó a su barco inglés agarrándose a una de las cuerdas que formaban la jarcia y, sosteniéndose con ella, se despidió de España con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Hasta la próxima vez, Spain. Dale recuerdos a Romano de mi parte.

Aquello lo pilló desprevenido. Antes de que pudiera cuestionarle, el barco inglés comenzó a dar la vuelta y los españoles hicieron lo mismo. Cada uno volvía a casa.

Pero España estaba intranquilo.

"¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? ¿Es que lo conoce de algo? ¿O sólo ha sido para distraerme?"

Volvió a mirar las aguas revueltas provocadas por el barco inglés que se alejaba velozmente.

Parecía que no podría estar esta temporada en casa tampoco.

* * *

><p>Sorry, tenía dos archivos word y en uno de ellos sí estaba el final correcto. Subí el equivocado, pero ya está solucionado.<p>

_Jarcia_ se refiere a las cuerdas que agarran los mástiles con los ganchos de la cubierta. Pero no estoy segura de si ése es el nombre correcto.


End file.
